Dark Insanity
by Battygirl
Summary: This is about 7 anime friends who go to a highschool for one year. It's as the title says Dark and Insane! They have to deal with Insane teachers, tofu luches, and getting high on oxygen! Chap 13 up! REVIEW!
1. First Day

**A/N: Okay, this story was written by Egyptian Wolf and myself and used to be on this site, but was taken off for bad grammar, so I've rewritten it and am gonna repost it! YAY! Anyway, I hope you guys like it! It's really funny when you really get into it!**

**Disclaimer: Egyptian Wolf and I don't own any Yugioh/Duel Masters characters, nor the teachers listed in this story! **

* * *

Dark Insanity

First Day:

(Risika's POV)

I noticed people were staring as we walked up to the entrance of our new school. Bakura was at my side growling at the onlookers, Billee (a red-head Scottish girl (Yeah...Billee is a girl!)), Josie (A brunette girl from England), and Yami Yugi attempting to persuade the students into thinking they didn't know us, and Kokujo lagging behind with his...how should I say this...girlfriend? Yeah, let's go with that. We all had a pretty good reason as to why they were staring though. We turned see Ko's 'girlfriend', Misty, and boy was she a sight to see; all wrapped up in that straightjacket like a frickin' Christmas present and giggling to herself like the maniac she is (and has been).

Then the obvious genius of the school (who's name we later found out by screaming teachers was Evan Johnson (also being sarcastic for those who can't recognize it)) asked the 'genius' question; "Did she just escape an insane asylum?"

"Nope, her arms fell off and we pinned 'em back on. Mightta done it backwards though..." Ko replied glaring at the kid.

"There's your sign" I say smiling. (Bill Engvall ROCKS! But Larry the Cable guy rock more!)

I'm reading my class schedule, while trying not to run into the walls, and found we first had (shudders) Health. We figured out that trying to get through the doorway at the same time _does not _work! Two preps had to push us throught the door, all the while Misty snapping and growling at them for touching Kokujo. (Cheerleaders; psh! No...Misty no cheerleader; she can't cheer through her straightjacket)

I swore I heard her mumble, "He's mine...my territory..." then barely whisper, "My precious..."

"What!" Ko replied with a very scared expression on his face.

"Nuttin", Misty replied, looking around with a very fake innocent look on her guilty face.

"What's our teacher's name?" Josie asks as I look at our schedule.

The teacher walks into the class and says, "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Weadick."

Just so you know; it's pronounced, Way-dick...though we kept saying---"Mrs. Wee-dick!" I exclaim, making the whole class break out in laughter, except Billee and Mrs. Weadick...but, of course, Billee; she's just plain slow. (P.S: Again; Yeah...Billee's a girl.)

Ignoring my comment, she turns to Ko, and you shoulda seen her expression: Like; O.o" or something like that!

"Young man, where's your shirt!" she exclaimed.

"What? What do ya call this!" Ko replied picking at his leather jacket.

"I believe that is a leather jacket that seems to be flared out at the moment", Mrs. Wee-dick responds.

"I know..." Misty says dreamily, leaning on Kokujo.

Ko is now rolling his eyes, giving his 'Don't-give-me-this-shit' look.

"It's a see-through shirt", he said, with out missing a beat.

I spoke up, "There's your sign!"

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weadick responds.

"Do watch TV?" Bakura finally asks, being way too quiet in the back of the class.

"No...did you know that television rots your mind?" Wee-dick rambles.

I look to Misty, remembering all the times I'd caught her in front of the TV and muttered, "That explains a lot..." I turn to Mrs. Wee-dick and say, "Ok, you see my friend here, Misty, has lost her mind."

"Risika, no I haven't! I solded it on E-bay and made myself a penny! Where'd it go!" (By the way, her grammar's not that good; hence the term; 'solded'.)

Also, at this point she figures out that she no longer has the straightjacket on and flings her arms out, hitting Ko and some other kid in the face.

New discovery: "(Gasping) I can move my arms!" She jumps up on the desk and yells on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough. "I'M FLYING!" and jumps off the desk, waving her arms, only to meet the concrete. "OUCH KABIBBLES!"

Ko looks to the kid, who is a Jim Carrey clone, and has a hand print on his face.

Ko shakes his head, turning uneasily in his chair, saying, "I don't know her...honestly."

Misty pops up in front of him suddenly with a sad look on her face saying, "Oh Ko shnookums, did I hurt you? Lemme give in a kissy and make you feel better!"

Ko backs away, completely mortified by what she just said and looks to me with the 'tell-me-no-one-just-heard-that look plastered on his face. Some of the class giggles. Mrs. Weadick breaks the humiliation of Kokujo, who has finally succeeded in forcing the straightjacket back onto Misty.

"Okay, so we will be watching a video today nutrition!" Mrs. Weadick says, adding a happy emphasis on the term 'nutrition.

The janitor, who is half way down the hall, can hear groans and thuds of heads hitting desks coming from the Health class.

_More than half-way through the video..._

Misty is screaming at the top of her lungs and banging her head on her desk while struggling in her straightjacket, "TURN IT OFF! IN THE NAME OFF ALL THAT'S DARK AND SINISTER, TURN IT OFF!"

Just to tell ya, I was asleep before _that_...

Bakura calmly scoots up to her and whispers, "Where...are...your parents?"

Misty turns to Bakura, "I don't know...Where are they?"

Suddenly Billee breaks out in laughter, "MRS. WEE-DICK! I JUST GOT IT!"

Bakura backs slowly away from Misty, a look like this- Oo on his face.

Ko looks back at Bakura, "Just be happy it's not **you** she's infatuated with."

Not sure what that word means...'infatuated?' He's the 'evil genius' here not me...I'll leave thinking about that to him...

Misty gives her famous squeaky-sob-story voice: "You mean...you mean you don't **love** me no more!"

"Yeah...basically that's it."

She gives him a pissed-off look, "I shall set you ablaze unless you take that back!"

"Fine", he replies sarcastically, "I take it back."

Misty screams out, "YAY!" trying to give Kokujo a big hug, but not prevailing through the straight jacket and sending them both to the floor as she screams on the way down, "EEP!"

She lays her head on his face, "You have beautiful eyes..."

"GET OFF ME!" Ko retorted.

Some classmates woke up pointing at them, "Hey guys check it out!" Wolf howls were heard as well, making me whip my head around at the sound.

This time...Ko decided to whisper, "Get off me..."

Sorry...I'm kinda tied up in this wonderful moment right now that I hope will never end..." the bell suddenly rang. "Shit...alright." She attempts to stand, only to find that she can't. "Um, Kokujo...I have fallen and I cannot get up!" she exclaimed wriggling a little.

Kokujo shoves her off him, knocking her to the ground onto her back.

"No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay", I say staring at them.

"You know what you look like? A turtle on its back!" Ko says holding back his laughter at her helpless state.

"You know what you look like? A bastard that's gonna get his ass kicked if he doesn't help me up!" Misty snapped back.

Ko just rolled his eyes and walked away with the rest of us, leaving Misty behind.

"Ko? Kokujo? KOKUJO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME UP!" Misty screams, kicking her feet. She starts using her feet to inch her way across the floor when Mrs. Weadick came over and helped her up.

"Thanks Mrs. Wee..." she stifles her laughter and runs after us.

When she finally catches up to us, she kicks Kokujo, literally, in the ass.

"What the hell was that for?" He yells.

"I warned you...I told ya I'd kick your ass for not helping me up", she says smirking.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Please review! Sorry if there's any bad grammar I may have missed!**


	2. Math, Lunch, & Science Yum

**A/N: Okay, here's chappy 2! YAY! Anyway, this concerns twoteachers from our school so give them props man! Again, if the grammar was still bad in this one, get over it! Some of this I couldn't rewrite without it sounding out of character for some of them! Anyway, Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Duel Masters and I certaily don't own the two teachers in the story! Oh yeah, and I don't own the 'Here's your sign' gag! **

* * *

Dark Insanity

Math, Lunch, and Science...Yum:

((Still) Risika's POV)

We walked on to our next class, which was math.

"Doesn't it surprise anyone else that we all have the same classes together?" Yami Yugi asked, staring some of our schedules.

"I did that..." Misty said smiling. "I snuckted into the office and uhhh... (Losing her train of thought) yeah put us into all the same classes. I couldn't be separated from my Kokujo; there are cheerleaders in them classes. I don't trust 'em...mm mmm, no I don't!"

(Don't forget; she's the one with the bad grammar. Sometimes I am, but it's mostly her.)

Ko rolled his eyes (again).

We finally arrived at the Math class and saw the older than dirt teacher (And no, it's not Mad Mod), Mr. Gill (No offence to the real Mr. Gill, cuz WE LOVE YOU!)

He has us sit wherever we wished...and of course, Misty just **had** to sit next to Kokujo. Josie finds a seat in the middle of four hott guys, drooling a waterfall, Yami Yugi and Billee go off and sit in near the corner together, and I get to sit with Bakura, fighting off the (other) fangirls.

Mr. Gills starts telling _a little_ about his life.

"Now, ya see, I've got a five-year plan in place..." he says.

"What is it? Don't die?" Ko asked rudely, only to be elbowed by Misty in her straight jacket. (Once again, Mr. Gill...no offence, cuz we love ya!)

"Ok...moving on."

This goes on for the hour and forty-five minutes period. I looked like this when I got out of class - xX

Next...LUNCH! My favorite period! YAY! Bring on the meat...ugh...it's tofu.

Bakura starts poking the tofu, "Now what did they kill to get this shit?"

Then two girls pass us. Misty smirks and says to us, "Hey guys...look what the cat dragged in..."

"That must be a big cat..." Josie said, still scanning the lunch room for 'hott' guys.

"Ignore the expression...notice who it is."

"Who?" we all seem to ask in unison.

"Plink and fuckin' Taitofan YOU MORONS!" Misty all of sudden in Ko's ear.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" He screams in pain, clasping his ear.

"Sorry...rage, much like my sanity, cannot be controlled."

"What cereal box did she get that from? Cuz she obviously couldn't have come up with that on her own", Bakura says to me.

"I heard that you little maggot! I shall kill you!" Misty says.

"Misty people are staring", Ko whispers to her.

"Oh Ko, chill! They've been staring", she spits back.

A very pompous cheerleader comes up to us, "Hi, you all must be new here...oh you two are cute", she said staring at Ko and Bakura.

Misty and I began growling but Misty calmed down again.

"They call her and me...Tater salad...and them right here...they're Tater Tot", she said smiling.

"Whatever", the cheerleader replied walking away and looking at Misty like she was insane...I wonder why...

Misty got up (with difficulty) and began walking over to Plink and Taitofan. Ko had to run after her to keep her from beating the shit out of 'em.

"Stop! Sit puppy! No offence Risika", he finished looking back at me.

I gave him my traditional shut-the-fuck-up look and he ran off.

Long, awkward silence

Ko finally comes back, dragging Misty by the back of her straightjacket, Misty kicking at everything she can.

"Lemme Go! Lemme Go! Lemme Go!" she yelled, still struggling.

Kokujo rolled his eyes (again (again)).

"Did we miss anything?" he asks.

We looked to Bakura, (for all those who are cursed with the English dub, Bakura is the evil one, and Ryou is the non-evilness one...(HEY YOU TRY EXPLAINING IT BETTER!)) who was hitting his head with a book.

"No", we all say together looking back up at Kokujo.

"What's he doing?" Misty asked confused.

"He's tryin' to knock some knowledge in there! Here's your sign for the third fuckin' time today! Damn are you people dumb!" I yelled angrily.

"You'd have better luck shovin' it up your nose!" Billee commented.

"Up yours Irish bitch!" Bakura snapped back.

"Bite me Egyptian fag!" Billee screamed back.

"You're a vegetarian. You probably taste like cabbage!" Bakura yelled back.

"Shut up!" Billee yelled.

They shoot each other cold stares.

"Don't mind me; I'm just a coal miner!" Yami Yugi said randomly.

_After lunch_

We were walkin' up to our next class; Science, the class I flunk. (Hey you'd flunk too if you had paws like mine!) We walked through the door to find our teacher, Mrs. Worley, sitting at her desk. We walked through the class when we noticed something in a cage on the other side of the room.

I walked over to it and stared in hunger. (I hadn't eaten that tofu-crap at lunch and I was starving!)

"What's this?" I asked hungrily.

"That's our class pet, a lemming we've named Eric Abshire", Mrs. Worley explained.

The lemming; Nature's Retard!" Josie randomly shouted.

I stared at the lemming, which kept running into the glass of the cage it's in, and licked my lips with hunger.

"Does anyone have any different names to give him before we stared?" Mrs. Worley asked.

"I got a first, middle, and last name: Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner", I said still staring at it hungrily.

Somebody came up to me and began waving their hands in my face, obviously trying to wake me from my death gaze at the lemming.

"What?" I snapped, almost biting them.

"Yep, she's real", one said looking back at their friend.

"Do you mind? I'm busy!" I said angrilly.

"Yeah...what's that on your head? Are those ears?" they asked pointing at my ears.

"Nope, they're antennas sending messages back to the Skookum house to get Misty back", I retorted.

"There's your sign?" Bakura guessed, seeing as I'd said it all day.

"Hey, I don't wanna go back there!" Misty yelled angrily.

For the rest of third block; I stared at the lemming, which tried to fly (I think it was in Health class with us watching Misty. Lemmings _do_ learn), and received a detention for not paying attention in class, Misty got one for screaming random things...at random times, Ko got his third detention for not wearing a shirt, and Bakura got one for trying to send someone to the Shadow Realm. Billee, Yami Yugi, and Josie are too much of teacher's pets to get detentions so Misty, Kokujo, Bakura and I ended up flicking them off. Well...she flicked them off in her straightjacket...we think.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it was! Please review!**


	3. Crackpots and Pizza Huts

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3! I loved rewriting this! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Duel Masters, or Mr. Crocker, who is also in this story! **

* * *

Dark Insanity

Crackpots and Pizza Huts:

(Risika's POV)

"Ok, room 10-FARIES! Is that a number?" Yami Yugi questioned as we walked on to our fourth and final class of the day.

"I don't know...but hey, it's the twenty-first century! Anything can happen!" Billee responds.

Bakura studies the name above the door, which has FAIRIES written across it in big red letters.

"Who's our teacher?" he asks.

Bakura, you can't read English in the first place can you?" I ask him.

He just shakes his head, "Nope...What's that big lettering across it anyway?" he asked.

"It says FAIRIES! I say, yelling in his ear and knocking him over.

We walked inside and sat down. Suddenly some crazy person (that wasn't Misty) popped up from behind the desk, scaring the living shit out of Josie, who was sitting right in front of the desk. She looked as if she was having a seizure as she clasped her chest. We sat, dumbfounded, as she had her heart attack.

"Hello students! I'm Mr. CROCKER! Your History teacher!" he yelled.

"Anyone you know?" I leaned over, asking Misty.

"Shut...up..." Misty retorted.

Ko raised his hand, "I've got a question...or...rather...two. One; have you forgotten to take any medication lately? And two; that thing on your neck...is that your ear?"

"For the first question; I MIGHT HAVE! As for the second-" he began before two men in white burst open the door; one white with blonde hair, the other black, with little black hair, the black one holding a giant needle and the white one holding a net.

Misty ran behind Kokujo, "Hide me! They've found me...AGAIN!"

"Time to go Nye Nye Mr. Crocker", the white one said.

"NEVER!" Crocker exclaimed running to the back of the large room.

"Ugh...we got a runner...I'm gonna need a bigger needle", the black one said pressing something on the needle, making it longer.

They began chasing Crocker around the room while Misty hid in Ko's long hair.

Ko got ticked at this, "Do you mind?"

"Mind over matter: I don't mind, so it don't matter!" Misty retorted, poking her head out of his hair.

Well...that was...entertaining...yeah let's go with that. It carried on for the rest of the block and got me dizzy. I mean so many hours of watching three people run in circles around a room may cause confusion.

_After school...at Pizza Hut_

I'm glued to the sticker machine. Bakura says I'm addicted, but I don't see how you can't be addicted to something that gives you stickers with stolen money! I could hear Misty attracting attention to herself by screaming at Kokujo.

"Take it off NOW!" she yelled at him.

Ko removed the straightjacket out of humility, and now she's gotten herself high. On what? We have no clue...she hasn't had anything all night!

"I still say she high on oxygen..." Yami Yugi suggested.

"You might be right...it's a good possibility", Ko replied, watching Misty duck below the table, taking Billee's and Kokujo's socks and beginning a sock puppet performance for them with her own foot and sock as well.

I come back with a large stack of stickers only to see the play, 'Romeo and Juliet', being played by socks.

Misty speaks in a high-pithced voice, "Romeo, oh Romeo...where'd ya go!"

"Give me back my sock!" Ko yelled, extremely pissed.

"Well...gimme my shoe, and I'll give you your sock!" she replied in her drunken voice.

"I don't have your shoe!" Ko yelled.

"Yes you do! I can see it on your good-looking, yet guilty face!"

"Uh huh...I have a shoe on my face?"

"Yeah! So GIMME!"

"Someone just give her a shoe so she'll stop scaring the waiters off! I'm starving here!" Bakura yells. "I WANT MEATLOVERS!" he finishes in a whine.

"Come one snicker doodle...give me my shoe back", Mist begs, leaning on Kokujo now.

"Okay...one: you are Drunk. In. Public! Two: Don't you ever call me that! And four: I don't have your shoe!" Ko yelled.

"Did three go on vacation?" Misty asks pleadingly.

"Wait...what?" Ko asked, confused.

We think he's going nuts...no wonder the squirrels have been looking at him funny! All the while, Billee is reading out loud the kids menu thing, Josie's staring at the waiter, Yami Yugi's head is buried in the menu, trying to avoid the stares, Bakura is staring at the picture of the meat-lovers pizza on the menu, and I'm plotting to steal this gemmed pizza-cutter thing that is in a case hanging on the wall (just because it looks priceless). Maybe I could sell it on E-bay while I'm working to buy Misty's brain back. The pizzas finally get here and not a moment too soon, for Bakura (XP lol, Bakky) was going to eat the menu.

Misty is still whining about her shoe, which she's too high on oxygen to notice is on the floor next to her, and Ko comes up with a 'brilliant' idea.

"Hey, this should shut her up..." he said, taking a piece of her pizza and shoving it in her mouth.

"See? Told ya it'd work..." Ko said smiling.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head with her pizza slice. He turned around to meet an angry Misty, her hair floating a little with her telepathic powers. (Misty's a mutant...go figure.)

"Uh oh", he uttered, massaging the back of his head.

Since her hands were free, she took a piece of pizza and chucked it as him. Kokujo ducked so it would hit Yami Yugi right in the face. Yami Yugi backs into Billee, causing her to knock over her pop all over my last slice of pizza, which seriously pisses me off.

"That's it!" I yelled. I picked up my soaked slice of pizza and declared, "FOOD FIGHT!", and threw it in her face.

Just to tell you, that went on for about...I don't know how ling, but it ended in all seven of us getting thrown out of the Pizza Hut.

"Now look what you did ya bimbos! I couldn't even say goodbye to our waiter! He didn't even get my number!" Josie whined.

"Isn't that a little harsh? I mean, you _did_ join in with the fight, which means you participated. That means you're calling yourself a bimbo too. Doesn't that hurt your self esteem?" Billee asked sweetly.

We saw the cops coming up to us, "You seven are to be charged with Drunk. In. Publi-k."

Bakura put his hands up in an attempt to try and avoid gun shots, making me force them back down. Now, Misty had the right to remain silent, but she obviously didn't have the ability.

"Now wait, wait, wait, wait, we was drunk in the Pizza Hut, which is just as good as a bar...they through us...into Publi-k!" Misty explained in her drunken voice.

"We?" Ko asked.

"Shut up, I'm talking. Anyway, we wanted to be drunk in the Pizza Hut, which should be perfectly legal...arrest them", she finished pointing to the people who threw us out.

"Look she ain't drunk. Test her for alcohol, do anything except making her walk the line. She's never been able to pull that off", I explained, trying to keep Bakura from running and putting his hands over his head.

"Alright, we'll let you guys off with a warning. Stay outta trouble", the cops finished, beginning to walk away.

The guys and I started to walked away, but Misty (her and her 'smartness') stayed behind and stopped one of the cops.

"You listen here Bobbies! I...am not a guy! I...am a lad-EEP!" she manages to say before Kokujo grabs the collar of her shirt and drags her along with us.

"Come on! I don't wanna be late getting home! We've got company tonight remember?" Ko asked, letting her walk and reluctantly letting her wrap her arm in his.

"Who?" Misty asked obliviously.

"That girl from the Ring, Samara, is coming over", he continued.

"Really! Oh I've missed her! When's she coming?" Misty asked.

"She's coming tonight", Ko replied.

"Who?" Misty asked.

"Samara."

"Really? I miss her when's she coming?" Misty asked.

"AAAHHHH!" Ko yelled in anger, forcing himself not to beat on her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there was Chapter 3! Hope ya likes! Poor Kokujo...Ah well! Pleas review!**


	4. PARTY!

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4! I'm on a role tonight! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Duel Masters, Samara from The Ring, or anything else in this besides Misty...Risika's Egyptian Wolf's character, Billee is our friend Sarah's character, and Josie belongs to our friend Molly!**

* * *

Dark Insanity

PARTY!

(Risika's POV...still)

We were walking home, laughing what just happened. Misty's drunkenness had finally worn off and she was walking and talking right again as she hung onto Kokujo's arm. What was really creepy was the fact that she could focus again. I think the straight jacket was the cause.

"How, in the name of Hell, do you get high on oxygen! I mean this school is fucking boring! Tell me how cause I may wanna get outta school early one day!" Ko yelled at Misty as we walked to out mansion. (That stolen money does some in handy like that.)

Misty pulled away from Ko, "Shut up Kokujo! You're the one who took the straightjacket off!" Misty snapped back angrily.

Kokujo took her straightjacket from Billee and tried sneaking up on Misty to put it back on her. She turned around suddenly and held him in the air with her telekinesis.

"Okay Misty, you can put him down now. I'm sure he won't try that again", I said laughing.

"No, no...The view down here's just fine", she replied staring up at Kokujo and drooling.

I shot her a cold stare.

She doesn't even look at me and says, "I can put Bakura up there too ya know."

I look to Bakura who was half way down the street and still running.

"Come here!" Misty yelled catching him with her telekinesis and holding him up there with Kokujo.

"Ooh...you were right...I like the view from here", I say smiling at Bakura, who's kicking at nothing and accidentally kicks Kokujo in the stomach.

"Hey watch it!" Ko yelled holding his stomach and glaring at Bakura.

Josie walked over to us and looks up at the two boys.

"Nice view", she says, staring at nothing but their asses.

"Hey!" the guys yell, blushing madly, at Josie.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Mine..." Misty utters angrily.

"We don't belong to anyone!" Ko and Bakura yell angrily.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Misty yelled back.

I shoot her another cold stare at her stupidity before yelling mindlessly at Josie with her. Although...at one point Misty seemed to have lost her concentration and the guys fell fast and landed on their backs.

"Kokujo!"

"Bakura!"

We run over to them, knocking Josie over, as Billee and Yami Yugi finally catch up.

"Kokujo I'm so sorry!" Misty said in a pleading voice.

"I'm...going...to kill you for that!" Ko managed angrily.

We helped them up and helped them the rest of the way home. When we finally arrived at the mansion, we brought the guys inside and broke out the cake.

"I like cake!" Mist yelled drifting back into insanity (again) and sitting on Kokujo's lap on the couch with their cake as we sat in front of the TV; waiting.

"Aren't you cute? I just wanna eat you up!" Billee yelled playing with her St. Bernard puppy.

"That can be arranged", Bakura said smiling evilly at her.

Billee glared at him, then turned back to her puppy, uttering under her breath, "Egyptian fag!"

"Who's got some words of wisdom?" Josie asked happily and out of randomness.

"Risika and I have some", Misty said from an angry Kokujo's lap.

"Okay, mine is: If life gives you lemons, throw them back at life screaming; I DON'T WANT YOUR DANG LEMONS!" I said laughing with them.

"Mine's: When life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade. Then find someone whose life is giving them vodka, and have a party!" Misty added laughing with the rest of us.

Suddenly the TV came on and showed a static picture of a well.

"Finally! It's about time she got here!" Josie yelled.

A girl came out of the well and began walking up to them. Slowly, she came out of the TV and stood before us. She leaned over and water just poured out of her ear.

"Risika, this bitch is messing up our floor!" Josie exclaimed.

We stared at her coldly and she goes, "What?"

"Took ya long enough", I say turning back to Samara.

"Sorry...traffic was awful. Slow as death..." she said in her weak voice.

Just so you'll know; she only really talks to us unless she's setting out to kill someone. We just have this bond with each other.

Well, we're glad you're here. We've got a mission for ya. You see, there are these two Yaoi/Yuri writers we want you to 'dispose' of. You think you can do the job? We'll pay ya, or you could just take the money outta their wallets when ya find 'em", Kokujo said pulling out his wallet.

"I'll do it, but there's no need to pay me. I won't exactly need money back in the well", she replied.

"I knew that", Ko said putting the wallet away.

"Oh, Misty, speaking of the Yaoi writers, did you see if they'd put any new chapters up?" I asked relaxing in the enormous recliner that was off limits to all but me (And Bakura if he wanted to sit in my lap with me (--)).

"Well Plink did write a chapter seven on Heart on My Sleeve", Misty said blushing and smiling dreamily at Kokujo.

"What was it about?" I asked.

She stared off into space dreamily. Billee decided to use the telepathy she had to see what Plink had written. He expression was priceless. - Oo

"Aww Misty that's disgusting!" Billee yelled in horror.

"No it's not!" Misty yelled back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Things that make ya say bagh! How can you even imagine that?" Billee yelled after she told me making my face go like this - Xx

"Easy, I look at him...and there it is!" Misty explained laughing as Billee told the others.

"What the fuck are you guys even talking about?" Ko asked

"You don't wanna know!" We all yelled in unison.

Billee had already told everyone but Ko and Josie and was about to tell Kokujo, but decided better of it.

"On second thought...they're right...you _don't_ wanna know", she said walking away from Ko.

We argued about telling Kokujo for hours on end. Finally, it was midnight and Samara had to leave.

"Why is it always midnight?" Josie asked as Samara turned to the TV as we wished her good-bye and good luck.

As she went back into her well, Misty and I came up with a little experiment. We began walking back to our rooms and chose to try it.

"It's too dark in here", Misty said.

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it, but Kokujo walked over to the wall, and switched on the light!

He was half way back to his bedroom and just went, "Woah...it wasn't that dark! I could see! I didn't need the light!"

That night only Ko, Josie, and Misty were the only ones who could sleep without the horrid images of Misty's sick mind in their heads. (Misty could sleep with the images because she enjoyed them, a little too much!)

'Thanks a lot!' I thought trying to sleep. Suddenly we all sit up at hearing a loud banging coming from Bakura's room.

Then we heard him scream, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

We can all guess what that meant!

* * *

**A/N: There it was! Hope ya liked it! Referance for Plink's story, 'Heart on My Sleeve', in the Duel Masters section! Read a little of Chapter seven and you'll soon know what it was that Misty was so dreamy over!**


	5. Men, Malls, Trouble

**A/N: YAY! Finally Kokujo's POV! Btw, every day (Not every chapter) but every full day, it's going to be insomeone else's POV. JSYK! ANyway, Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Duel Masters, Yugioh, or anything else except Risika (Whose Egyptian Wolf's), Misty (mine!), Billee (Sarah's), Josie's (Molly's!), and Snoopy (our friend Alicia's) **

* * *

Dark Insanity

**Men, Malls... Trouble**

(Kokujo's POV)

I was walking down the hallway and found Yami Yugi and Bakura with their ears against Misty's door listening.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask them.

Then they make these stupid motions for me to get my butt over there. "What are you doin?"

"Shush! Come here, now!" Yami Yugi said, trying to be quiet.

"The girls are in there. I swear I heard them say your name," Bakura said.

"Alright, alright," I said, walking over and listening in on the girls' conversation. I coulda swore I heard Misty talking to Aubrey on the phone saying, "Aubrey it is workin' so well. Last night all I had to say's that it was dark and he turned on every light in the house."

And then I swore I heard Aubrey on the other line saying "Oh, Misty I am so proud of you guys! I'd put Miroku on the phone so you could tell him, but I told him I was hungry and he went to the store to get me something to eat!"

We hear her hang up the phone and start walking to the door. It took us a little while to figure out that the door was opening, and fell into the room.

The girls look down at us, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, darn contacts," Yami Yugi says as he thinks up an excuse. "There it is! Little booger. Better go wash it off..."

"Since when do you where contacts?" asked Risika.

Looks around. "Since just now?" he said unconvincingly.

"So that's why your eyes are purple..." Billee says.

By that time the girls are walking out.

Misty says "By the way, we're goin to the mall, in case any of you STALKERS wanna chase us anymore."

_LATER_

Josie drags the girls into VICTORIA'S SECRET.

"I am NOT goin in there." Says Bakura

"There is no flippin way I am goin in there." Says Yami Yugi

So we're walkin' around the store and at one point we find Yami Yugi trying to sport a thong.

I try not to yell at him and whisper, "Yami? What are you doing!"

Bakura turns around and gives us a huh look holding bra.

"It ain't for me!" as Yami Yugi looks around and just throws it off in some odd direction.

We watch in awe some poor lady trying to help some people.

"Hi! Welcome to VICTORIA'S SECRET. My name is Candy...how may I help-" she's cut off as the thong hit her in the side of her face.

Bakura looks to Yami Yugi, "Nice shot...high five-wait what is that?"

"Misty? What are you doing!" I say as I turn around.

When I had turned all the way around, I saw that Misty had a bra strapped to her head over her eyes!

"It's fun! Josie got us into it! We're all doing it! The others are sissies. They've all got ones from the store, this ones mine! Wanna try it on?" Points to bra on own head.

"Um, ok, if Josie told u to jump off a bridge, with a rock tied to your head and wait for naked pictures of you to develope, would you do it?" I askes cocking an eyebrow

There was a long silence and she started laughing..."Why?"

"U know what? Never mind" I say smirking.

"Misty we're leaving now" Bakura hissed.

"Alright, let me just get the girls" she said walking away.

We finally walk out of VICTORIA'S SECRET, Misty put her bra back on and we were ready to kill Josie. We walked through the mall till we came to Spencer's. Misty immediately ran in laughing.

"At least it's better than VICTORIA'S SECRET" I uttered talking to Risika who was also going berserk in the store.

"Oh my Ra, Kokujo get over here!" Risika yelled at me from the other side of the store.

'Why is every one and their grandma ordering me around today?' I think.

I walked over to see what she found and saw that it was a remote control fart machine.

"This is art like you'v never heard", she said pressing a button.

A farting noise came out of the little device and she began laughing her head off. A girl walked over to us with blue eyes, and her orange hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey I see u guys got a remote control fart machine. I've gotan idea on how to use that therr machine to its full potential!" she says, excitedly.

Billee's off somewhere looking fake teeth.

Josie spoke up in a sorta drunken voice, "Anda who...are u?"

Misty looked over us and screamed happily, "SNOOOOOOOOOPYYYYYYY!"

The girl turns around with an obvious scared-like expression plastered on her face and replies, "Oh no... not you!"

"YOU EXCAPED TOO!" Misty squeals.

Snoopy nods her head slowly, acting totally innocent, (Until proven guilty, o course!).

"Like I was saying," she says turning back to Risika, who was amusing herself with the fart machine. "I havean idea."

Snoopy whispers to us, "What ya'll should do is put that contraption right there," she points at the fart machine, "In her back pocket," then she points at Billee, who was innocently browsing the joke shop's shelves. "That way, ya'll can get a good laugh outta it, and embarrass the shit outta her."

"I don't know you, but I love the way your evil little mind works," Bakura said, smirking.

Risika glared at him, then back at Snoopy. Then, clutching onto Bakura's shoulders, she whispers, "Mine..."

"MONKEYFEET!" Misty screamed out, very, _very_, randomly.

Risika gives Yami Yugi the fart machine saying, "Here, you're her boyfriend, you go put this in Billee's back pocket."

Poor, dumb fool walks up behind her, _trying _to act innocent, and sticks the machine in her back pocket. Billee feels something on her butt, and spins around, blushing madly, facing Yami Yugi. He just stands there, idiotically, and I'm so glad I'm not him right now.

_Smack, _right upon his face goes her hand. He is now walking around with her handprint on his face. Like I said, Idiot.

With Snoopy laggin behind us, we go over to the food court.

"Whoa... the choices," Misty squeaked as she marveled moronically at the fast food restaurants.

"Who has her straight-" I starts to stay, but is interrupted by Risika trying to stifle her laughter. The noise we heard was the most disturbing thing... to make it shorter, the fart machine in Billee's back pocket. Risika drops the remote and goes berserk running around the food court.

"Uh... Watru doin'" Yami Yugi asks watching Risika run in little circles. I decided not to criticize her.

_Words of advice: Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you do criticize them...you're a mile away and in their shoes._

Risika ignores him and continues running around looking for something...we think.

I watched till I got dizzy and tripped her.

"OWIES!" she yelled getting up from the floor.

"It had to be done" I said walking up to where she had skidded across the floor. "What were you doing, anyway?"

Risika looks around frantically, and we see a tall,nineteen year old guy walking over to us with long, silver hair.

Risika jumps up and runs over to him embracing him. Bakura gave him the death glare.

She practically drags the guy over while he's screaming, "I HATE HUMANS!"

"Guys, I want you to meet my brother Jagger! Jagger, meet my... 'friends'...Bakura, Kokujo, Billee, Yami Yugi, Josie, and...the nut job...Misty", she explained motioning to each of us.

After meeting her 'long lost brother' we walked into the arcade and everyone else went offto do whatever...Billee ran upto the dance machine, Risika is inone of those driving games crashing or running over things, while Bakura's being the backseat driver. Josie is off losingto Billeeand staring hott guys. Yami Yugi is giving instructionsto Billee on the dance machine,and I'm watching Misty who is runningto the toy department.

Bakura is still backseat driving, "Turn left! No turn right! No-"

"Will you shut up! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! DO YOU?"

"WE'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES FORTWO HOURS!" Bakura yelled.

I watched as Misty came back holding a bag of stuff she stole from the toy department.

"What did you do?" I asked as she walked past meto find Risika.

"Nothing..." she replied, smiling.

She walked upto Risika just as she crashed again.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP RUNNING INTO PEOPLE! BLOOD ISN'T EVEN BEING SPILT! WHY DO YOU EVEN RUN INTO THEM?" Bakura yelled as she turnedto Misty.

"Cause it's fun, They go WAHHHHHH!...now what do you want?" Risika asked.

Misty held up the bag, "Look wat I stolded!"

'What's with Misty's bad grammar?' I think as Risika looks into the bag.

Risika looks in the bagand squeals with delight, "PLUSHIES!"

Risika pulled out a Bakura plushie...whatever that is...

"Where did you get that!" I yelled as Misty pulled a 'plushie' of me out of that bag.

"Isn't it cute?" she squealed. "I just hadto steal it!"

"...No...and why?" I yelled glaring the little whatever it is...

"Cause it's adorable!" she squealed huggling it.

We finally got passed the plushie incidentand we walked on to findtwo little kids fighting and a dog and a little girl watching drinking slurpies.

I pick them up to separate them and ask, "What are youtwo doing?

"He's an ALIEN! An alien I say!" the big-headed boy yelled kicking and screaming.

"Ignore the inferior Earth child! I am human! I am ZIM!" the little green boy yelled in response.

Risika and Misty scream in delight and run over to pick uptwo of thefour children. Misty takes thelittle big-headed boy and Risika takes the little robot-thing.

"It so cute!" they scream together hugging them close.

"Who are they?" I asks.

"They're the cutest characters from Invader Zim...it's a show on T.V and it's real funny!"

"Uh huh", I says unconsciously as the little girl walked over to me and looked up.

"Who are u?" she asks staring up me.

"Never mind that!You guys get to come home with us!" Misty said before I could answer.

We walked out of the mall and towards the spa.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it was! Hope ya liked it! Review!**


	6. Spa Treatments and Movies

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter6 for those who actually enjoy this and but don't review! Anyway, There are gonna be a lot of movie references from a few movies and one to someone in our class! Trust me...you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duel Masters, Yugioh, Tommy Boy lines, Saw II, The guy at the end who shall remane nameless, and Criss Angel. If there's anything I forgot, I don't own them either! **

* * *

Dark Insanity

Spa Treatments & Movies

(Still in Kokujo's POV)

We were walking to the spa with Risika and Misty 'huggling' (or whatever they called it) their plushies, that robot-thing and that weird big-headed boy (whose names I later found out were GIR and Dib (Whatever...).)

Bakura was attacking Risika, trying to rip the plushy of himself out of her arms.

Billee was rubbing her plushie in Yami Yugi's face going, "Nananananaaaa!"

I have no idea where Josie went; we left her somewhere...I think...Well, that's what she gets for staring after guys all day and not paying attention to where we're going!

And Jagger was stalking us in the shadows, really creeping me out...I think.

Before we all went to where ever we were headed; we locked Misty in the sauna...correction: make that the 'padded sauna', so she wouldn't hurt herself...again.

Billee and Yami Yugi go to the mud baths, Bakura and Risika go to the body wraps, I go over to get a massage and I guess they tied up GIR and Dib somewhere... I really needed this massage because Misty equals stress! Some of her idiocy is rubbing off on me I SWEAR IT!

We heard a BAM...BAM...BAM...BAM coming from the direction of the sauna Misty was in.

"Misty! Damn it! Stop that!" I yell down the hall because I knew she was leaving a dent in the sauna wall.

"I aint paying for it!" Risika yelled at me from the other room. "I worked hard to steal that money; I aint giving it up because _your_ girlfriend can't maintain her sanity!"

Snoopy is over at the hot tub, getting her shoulders massaged when I hear Billee yell, "Snoopy! Just remember, when you have to go to the bathroom, get out of the tub!"

We all hear a very faint bubbling then hear Snoopy yell back, "Too late!"

Risika and I smack our foreheads.

Billee and Yami Yugi get into a mud fight and Yami Yugi gets smacked in the face with what Billee called a 'mud pie'.

I heard Billee scream, laughing, "You look like the monster from the Black Lagoon!" She then had to add while pointing, "With a...funky hairdo!"

Risika was walking around with her arms out, all wrapped up in the cloth from the body wrap she got, screaming, "I liiiiiiiiive!"

"Risika, you are _not_ a mummy!" I hear Bakura scream at her, obviously embarrassed by her behavior.

Snoopy dampens her towel in the hot tub before getting out and runs over to Billee, rolls up the towel, and hits her in the head.

I hear a screaming whine, " OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

I've got my eyes closed while getting my massage and I'm almost asleep when I get this whap on the side of my thigh, followed by a stinging feeling.

"OW! Damn it, Snoopy! Who invited you?"

She smiled evilly at me before running over to hit Bakura in the head just like she had Billee.

After picking up Dib and GIR, we leave the spa, and Misty bursts through the sauna wall.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Billee says in amazement.

"Damn it! We were gonna leave her in there!" I yell angrily.

Ok, so we finally leave the spa, after that very...what's the word for; more then scary? Um...disturbing? Yeah that works; disturbing moment...and we found Josie. She came up to us with _another_ guy on her arm smiling.

"Not another one!" I yell angrily.

Misty yawns...loudly, and leans on me holding onto my arm. The others begin laughing.

"Aww...she loves you", Billee coos sweetly.

"Shut up..." I say prying her off my arm.

"But I'm tired!" she yelled holding me tighter and cutting off the circulation to my arm and turning my hand as blue as my hair.

"Ok...but lemme go!" I yell.

She actually listens to me (It's a MIRACLE!), but I have to shake my arm a couple hundred times to get the blood flowing again.

"Come on...let's go see a movie", Risika said walking to the truck.

We got in; Yami Yugi, Josie and her boyfriend, Snoopy, Misty and I in the bed of the truck, and Risika, Bakura and Billee in front. Risika was driving as usual and Billee had decided to annoy her.

"Hey, Billee, you know my rule; no eating in the truck", Risika said as Billee ate her M&M's.

Billee set the bag on the dash board. I shook my head knowing what was next. Sure enough, at a turn M&M's spilled out and fell into the dash.

"Oh come on! Damn it! Oh that sounds good; melted chocolate inside the dash! That really ups the resale value!" Risika yelled angrily.

"I think you're gonna be ok here. These things have a thin candy shell. Surprised you didn't know that", Billee said, popping one in her mouth, happy she had a somewhat smart moment.

"I think your brain has a thick candy shell", Risika retorted.

"You-you're brain...has the...sh-shell on it", Billee stuttered having one of her 'Billee' moments.

"Are you talking?" Risika asks.

"Shut up Risika", Billee retorted.

"Misty, get that damn doll outta my face!" I yell shoving the plushie away.

"But it looks so much like you! Isn't it cute!" she squealed.

"No", I replied angrily.

She gave me this look that I always seem to fall for that makes her look like a drowning puppy.

"Not the face..." I mutter trying to away.

Her eyes begin to tear up and she starts whimpering.

"Alright, alright...just stop with the face", I utter blushing a little as the others begin laughing as she smiles at me and hugs me...again.

"You're pathetic Kokujo. You know that?" Risika asks to me from the front.

"You try and say 'no' to that face" I reply as we finally get to the movie theater.

Risika parked and turned to Misty, who was making the face again.

"No", she said lamely turning around again and getting out.

"Shut up", I say as I roll my eyes and get out too.

"What're we gonna go see?" Misty asked standing up and jumping out next to me.

"Where'd you're straight jacket go?" I ask, finally noticing she didn't have it on.

"_Where did it go?_" Snoopy asked waving her hands in small circles in the air.

"Shut up Snoopy", I said glaring at her as she jumped out.

"I took it off", Misty replied hugging me for, pretty much no reason.

"Why did you take it off?" I asked.

"It was driving me crazy", she replied pulling away from me and walking up to the theater.

"How ironic", I say, sarcasm evident in my voice.

We get tickets to Saw II and the guys and I are forced to carry the popcorn and the drinks as the girls pick a seat. We finally pick some in the _very_ front row just as the movie starts.

_After the movie_

We're walking out of the movie theater and Misty's got a popcorn pail on her head...that I put there to shut her up...it didn't work...It made her yap more! But it _is_ pretty funny to watch her run into things; especially that time she ran into the revolving doors at that hotel...and got run over by it.

"So what did you think about the part when that dude threw that girl into that pit of needles?" Billee asked, talking to Yami Yugi.

"NEEDLES! AHHH!" Risika erupts out from behind us scaring Bakura half to death and knocking the wheelchair he had to steal from that old lady to cart Risika out of the theater with out of his hands.

Risika rolls out of the chair and is in the fetal position on the ground. To be truthful, we didn't know there were any needles in the movie...for that matter; we didn't know she was afraid of needles...

"Th...th...the needles...they're...they're not after me...no, no...THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! AHHHH!" she yelled.

Misty, startled by the screaming, starts running...straight into a car, sending the car alarm screeching.

"Wow...new record Misty! You've just made it into the Guiness Book of World Records!" I yell at the fool.

"Really?" Misty's voice pipes up as she lays on the parking lot. "For what?"

"For being the only person alive after being hit by a parked car", I reply, smirking.

Okay...really awkward experience; trying to get Risika back into the wheelchair: _Not easy_!

So after that really...weird experience we say we're hungry and get in the truck to go to Taco Bell. We get in, same as before, but this time Risika has to beat Billee out of the driver's seat. Well, we know how to cure _her_ insanity...for a moment. She then drives us 'oh so gracefully' to the Taco Bell. Now when I say 'oh so gracefully', I mean this:

"Risika! You hit a cow!"

"There went the hubcap..."

"Stop cutting through cornfields!"

"I hate corn, so I don't give a shit!"

All the while, Bakura is clinging to the back of the passenger's seat.

I think we lost Josie and her new boyfriend somewhere out in the cornfield...ah well; who cares? Didn't much like her anyway... she never pays attention.

When we finally get to the Taco Bell, Risika darts in, chanting, "taco...taco...taco...taco..."

We swear she's speaking in her native tongue she's talking so fast!

Before we get to order some freak in girl's jeans is already in front of us.

Misty begins squealing in such a high pitch that Risika went insane...again.

"It's Criss Angel!" she screams before giving him a death hug.

Snoopy replies with, "Now, I may be wrong, but Misty, I don't think that's Criss Angel."

"Who the fuck is Criss Angel?" I ask, somehow irritated by the amount of affection she's showing to this freak.

_Insert cricket chirp here!_

They ignore me, as per usual, and continue fighting.

I look up at the ceiling and wonder why no one ever listens to the evil genius.

Billee, with her 'special' talents, reads my mind (which I'm going to pummel her for later), replies with, "Don't feel special, no one ever listens to me either."

"He does so look like Criss Angel! And if he looks like Criss Angel, then he must be Criss Angel!" Misty exclaimed.

"Okay, then tell me; when did Criss Angel decide to get his lip pierced...TWICE dare I add!" Snoopy yelled back.

"Lip piercings are probably too small to see!"

"Then where are his six earrings? HUH?

"Fake! They were probably digitalized!"

"Okay, then why is he so thin! He's wearing girl's jean for corn's sake!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" The guy asks.

"Hell no! Now shut up!" Misty snaps back.

"I'm gonna make something very clear for you; Misty is insane...literally. She's also obsessed with this show I guess this 'Criss Angel' is on. She sees Criss Angel everywhere she goes and I still have no idea who the fuck she's talking about", I explain, prying her off the guy and forcing an extra straightjacket onto her and shoving her in a seat so that she couldn't get back up.

"Thanks...I think", he says turning back to get his order before walking away to the farthest end of the restaurant...in other words; as far away from us as he can get without leaving the Taco Bell...and his food.

When he was out of earshot and I had given Risika our orders I turned to Misty with a cold stare.

"You know I'm getting very tired of having to explain your insanity to everyone we meet! Could you at least _try_ to maintain your sanity long enough for us to eat and get home!" I whisper angrily.

I see her cry a little, but she nods and tells me, "Smack me in the back of the head really, _really_ hard. That usually works...that's how I get to sleep."

"Uh...okay", I say hitting her in the back of the head so hard she hits the table. "...oops..."

She sits straight up again and exclaims, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I stare at her angrily for a moment before turning to Risika and saying, "We're gonna need to get this to go!"

* * *

**A/N: there it is! Hope ya liked! Please review me! I like to hear from you guys!**


	7. White Trash Christmas

**A/N: Hi! Me again! Don't you just love me? Where are your people's humour! I have a ton of hits, but why do I only have 2 reviews? From my co-author! What's wrong with this? Please review us!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh, DM, and any other references in this chapter to other movies!

* * *

**

**Dark Insanity**

White Trash Christmas:

(Misty's POV)

-------------_Insert elevator music_---------------

Hello...hello...hello...hello? Is this thing on...on...on? Echo...echo...echo...My name is Ed!

(Bakura's POV)

Okay...let's not go into that mind...is it? Can we call that a mind? Or not...mind...place...thing, LEAVE ME ALONE!

We're trying to decorate for Christmas and Misty fell down the stairs. Hah; I tripped her...which might explain how her pupil got dilated and she lost that Ra forsaken tooth she complained about...after she lost it that is...

I stoled it to trap that goddamn tooth fairy. (Mwahaha!)

So we wrapped her up in some Christmas lights...she glowed...oooh...

Snoopy, Misty, Billee, and Risika got into a fight over what music to coordinate their Christmas lights to.

Billee wants Good Charlotte, Misty wants Seether, Snoopy wants Vanilla Ice, and Risika (of course) Green Day.

Misty's train of thought totally crashes and burns and forgets what they're arguing about and runs off to go bug Kokujo.

Billee smells something and screams, "Oh crap! The ham!", and runs off to go save Christmas dinner from burning.

So now it was just down to Snoopy and Risika in a heated battle over the music.

Eventually Risika wins and goes off to put up the lights while Snoopy decides to go help Misty bug Ko.

Finally, we get to the Christmas Eve dinner. (Yum)

"Jesus, Risika you have no manners", Billee complains to Risika as she was guarding the whole ham for herself and I attacked her for a piece and got bit when she inhaled it and my hand.

Billee suddenly notices, "Why is our tree moving?", and goes to investigate.

"Billee, I think your dog is under there" Yami says pointing to the tree.

"I don't think so...Benji's upstairs...hey Snoopy, where did you get this tree?" she replied.

"From the yard", Snoopy replied smirking.

"What do you mean you got it from the- AHHHHHHH!" she suddenly screamed.

We all jumped as a squirrel came flying out of the tree, attacking Billee's face.

"My flying belly buttons are going to bambooland!" Snoopy yelled randomly.

"WTF mate?" Risika yelled over all the chaos.

She grabs a spork (Whatever the hell that is) and starts stabbing at the squirrel that jumped off Billee's face and was scampering across the table.

Billee recovers for a moment and says, "You shouldn't eat squirrels. They're high in cholesterol!"

"Screw the cholesterol! I'm having squirrel burgers tonight!" Risika yells back.

"Aiye guvvald..." Kokujo grumbles.

"What does thaaaaaaaaaat mean?" Misty asked in a very annoying voice.

"It means...LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU PSYCHOTIC NIMROD!" Ko yelled making Misty cry again.

"Jesus! Bad case of man PMS?" Yami asked.

"You shut up!" Ko snapped, pointing his finger at him. "First off, do you even know what that means?"

"No...but Billee's been bitchy like that, and that's the way you're acting. She chewed off a bit of my hair when I asked..." Yami replied.

Kokujo began to walk away from the oncoming fight...followed closely by Misty.

"What are you implying?" Billee yelled in an offended voice.

"No...I was just-"

"You shut your mouth when you're talking to me!" Billee yells standing and walking away in a huff.

Upon reaching his room, Ko slams the door in Misty's face...leaving her crying...loudly...So loud Risika and I heard her in the basement while I watched Risika attack a squirrel pull a Matrix as she jabbed at it with the spork.

Wait...what's the Matrix again? Damn cue card!

The authors suddenly walk up to me, Battygirl yelling, "Cut, cut, cut, cut!"

"For the Ra fuckin' last time; just read your lines on the cue card and stop speaking your mind!" Egyptian Wolf demands.

"Fine! That's the last time I date you!" I screamed back at her!

"NO! I looooove you!" She screams falling to her knees.

"Oh will you get over it so we can get on with this chapter?" Battygirl yelled at her. "And Kokujo is going ot need some SERIOUS therapy before today is over...and after tomorrow's antics."

Kokujo pops up outta nowhere and gets in Battygirl's face... (big mistake) and says, "Why? What happens tomorrow?"

Battygirl smirks and kisses his nose before turning to Egyptian Wolf and the say simultaneously (wOw...long word...), "Shhhhhh..."

Ko runs away screaming, "AAHHH! I have just been violated! Get some hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some iodine!"

Battygirl sticks out her tongue, which is blue from sucking on a Baby Bottle Pop all day and making a noise that sounds like, "Nyah!"

(Can't you tell the relation there between her and Misty?)

Okay, Battygirl and Egyptian Wolf somehow disappear...as they pummel the goth dude, Ace, with the book.

"Okay...that was weird. I'm going to bed now...goodnight!"

I'm on my way to my room and I hear maniacal laughter and a snort come from the inside of my door...which may signal a warning to just walk away. But, being a guy and all, I stopped listening to rational thought and instincts and open the door to see this big Cheshire cat grin with a tooth missing staring at me.

"What are you doing in my room Misty?" I asked, not needing to ask who this little nuisance could ever be.

I listen as Ko yells from the room next door, "Yes, I'm a natural blue!" followed by a thud.

I turn back to Misty, who is now pointing a spray can in my face and I know I should run, but I can't...too late.

And all I can remember is breathing in fumes, seeing pretty colors and screaming, "Sea monkey stole my money!"

**(_No, actual squirrels were harmed in the writing of this chapter_)**

Risika pops up and says, "Damn, I thought I ate it!"

"That was a mechanical squirrel", Egyptian Wolf replies.

There's a slight pause...

"Excuse me while I go shit metal..." she says before turning and running away.

* * *

**A/N: Was this good? Was it bad? Too short? Please tell us in a review! We wanna know what you guys think! L8R!**


	8. Stocking Stuffer, Rude Awakening

**A/N: Only 4 reviews! Doesn't anyone out their love us! Anyway, we don't really know what to write so just R&R and don't sink our Batle ships!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh, Duel Masters, or any other referances to movies or shows noted in this chapter. **

* * *

Dark Insanity

Stocking Stuffer, Rude Awakening:

(Bakura's POV...still)

Okay, what exactly happened?

Snoopy intervened, "Everybody died THE END!"

"No...You're alive...I'm alive...I think..."

I look around only to find myself in a giant sock...with a pink ribbon on my head. How do I know it's there and it's pink? The ends of the ribbon are in my face! I also find that I'm wrapped up in a bunch of colorful paper!

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET ME OUTTA THIS SOCK-THING!"

Billee is walking downstairs, rubbing her eyes and staring at me dully.

"Where's the shaving cream?" she said sleepily her hands on her hips.

"Did you check the pantry?" Ko said next to me.

"No, Where's the shaving cream that freezes time!" She yelled back.

"Did ya check the cupboard then?" Ko asked.

"Fine, I'll go check..." she said walking up the stairs.

"Billee? BILLEE? BILLEE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GET ME OUTTA THIS SOCK-THINGY!" I yelled.

She's obviously not coming back and I hang my head in defeat. There's no one else around but Ko and he's tied up too...hmm...I wonder what would happen if I kicked him...Hah...he fell...

"Hah, you fell! In your face!" I laughed.

I hear this creaking noise and I look around...nothing...I shrug and start laughing again before I again hear the creaking noise and I suddenly fall and hit Ko, then bounce off.

I keep laughing as I yell at him, "Hah! You're made of rubber! YOU'RE BOUNCY!"

He glares at me and kicks me too, knowing I can do nothing but wiggle like a little worm...

"I'm a little caterpillar! Maybe someday I'll become a beautiful butterfly!" I scream in temporary insanity.

"What is wrong with you!" Ko yelled.

"I hit my head on the way down..." I replied.

_A few hours later..._

I wake up to something burning a few hours later and find that there is a warm...no scratch that...hot feeling on my ass. I suddenly jump up, screaming and attempting to get away from the fire, burning my ass off!

Risika and Misty come running down at hearing the smoke detector; Risika's holding a bucket of water and dumped it on me while Misty somehow stopped the fire alarm by yelling at it.

After Misty stops yelling at the smoke detector she turns around and squeals at seeing Kokujo. By this time the neighbors have already moved out...they got tired of the screaming. Buuuuuuut the neighbors down the street heard it...and they started packing...I think...

Misty then turns to Risika and asks in a very high pitched voice, "Did you at least undress him first?"

"No, I'd rather not see that disturbing image..."

"Aww, come on, it'd be great, you'd get to see everything!" she said in her squeaky voice.

Risika then runs away screaming, "THE IMAGES! THE IMAGES! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

"What's her problem?" Misty then asks.

"What's YOUR problem you sick minded freako?" I yell at her.

"The voices in my head told me my problems were due to TV...and Plink's seventh chapter..." she replied with a really high-pitched laugh afterwards along a snort...we think she broke her nose from falling off the roof...that would explain the snort in her laugh now...

Ko grimaced, seemingly, just finding out what the fuck Misty was talking about when she said 'Plink's seventh chapter', and blushed, now looking a little like a tomato.

I sighed as she began unwrapping him and as Risika began unwrapping me. Luckily for Kokujo and I, neither had bothered to take all our clothes off...just our shirts.

Misty then turns around to find a box addressed to her and squeals as she grabs it and begins unwrapping it. She stares at the bird...thing...box, LEAVE ME ALONE!

Snoopy than hits something on the bird and Misty asks in her high-pitched voice, "What'd ya dooooooooooooo?"

The bird then repeats in a higher-pitched voice, "What'dyadooooo? What'dyadooooo!"

Misty then screamed jumping back into Ko, "AHH! It talked to me!"

The bird repeats again, "AHH!Ittalkedtome! AHH!Ittalkedtome!"

She then hides in Kokujo's hair...which really pisses him off...again...I'm still curious as to why he puts up with her...You know what, I may not wanna know his reasons...Back to the really freaky bird, thing...amajig-

"SHUT UP!" I scream randomly, bringing all attention to me.

"Are little people living in your head too!" Snoopy asked.

We all stared at her blankly and then just went back to our business.

Okay, so after that little, ordeal, the girls let Ko and I go upstairs for some much needed rest. Yami Yugi already got plenty of sleep so he can't come with us. We'll let the girls torment him! Mwahaha! I walked into my room next to Ko's and collapsed onto the bed.

(Billee's POV)

A few minutes after Ko and 'Bakky' went upstairs to sleep, Snoopy and Risika came up with an evil little plot!

They had Misty go up to each of their doors and knock saying in her high-pitched voice, "House keeping!"

From inside each room we heard a, "No thank you, sleeping..."

"House keeping?"

"C-come back in an hour..."

"House keeping you want towel?"

"No towels, need sleepy!"

"House keeping you want mint for pillow?"

"Will you go away and let me sleep for THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"House keeping you want me jerk you off?"

"What the-?"

They walk to their doors and opened them and go, "What the fu-Oh it's you!"

Snoopy pops up and goes, "Good morning Starshine, the Earth says, 'Hello'!"

Risika then pops up singing the Folgers song while Misty and I sneak into the guys rooms and begin putting Jello in their pillow cases, Mousetraps in their beds, as well as Misty's monkey and bat. After we snuck back out of their rooms and they'd slammed their doors in our faces, I find the Misty has something on her head.

"Misty, what'd you do? Why do you have those?" I ask staring at the boxers on her head.

"I got 'em from Kokujo's room..."

"Out of the dresser or off the floor?"

"Off the floor...why, does it matter?"

"Umm...no, but you might wanna check for skid marks..." Snoopy said trying not to laugh.

Suddenly we hear this "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" and this screeching.

Misty and I began laughing our heads (and in Misty's case, head and boxers) off evilly before they barge out of their rooms ready to yell at us.

Ko takes one look at Misty before snatching his Deathliger boxers back and yelling, "Why were these on your head!"

"Because...uh...because...THEY'RE MINE!" she yelled back trying to take the boxers back.

"Since when do _you_ where guy's boxers?" he asked in return, holding her back.

"Since...uh...since...uh-THEY'RE MINE JUST GIMME!" she yelled tackling him.

While Misty's smothering Kokujo, we suddenly notice that Risika's gone.

We look in Bakura's room to find that she's looking through his underwear drawer. 'Bakky's' asleep against his doorway.

Risika's now hopping out of the room with Magician of Faith boxers on her head, singing 'Little Bunny Foo-Foo'.

"Little bunny foo-foo hoppin' through the forest scoopin' up the field mice and BOPPIN' THEM ON THE HEAD!"

She then hops downstairs and disappears with Misty both with the boxers on their heads.

Ko, 'Bakky', Snoopy, and I are left (Yugi's downstairs...we tied him down and began putting make-up on him). Ko then starts spraying Axe in Bakura's face and pokes him, making him fall over. Misty then pops up outta nowhere and copies the Axe commercial and clings to Ko's waist.

"Isn't this stuff suppose to _repel_ you?" Ko cries angrily.

"No...Don't you watch the macercials?" Snoopy asks grabbing the can and reading the back.

"Nope, doesn't say 'Misty Repellant'. Looks like you're screwed...or at least you're gonna be...bye now!' she says walking away.

Wha-? What do you mean? Snoopy? SNOOPY! SNOOPY GET BACK HERE! PRY HER OFF ME-MISTY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BELT!" he yells smacking her hand away.

"Why?" she asks as he keeps smacking her hand away.

"No! No! No! No! STOP IT!" he replies still smacking her wrist away.

I've just realized that Risika is somehow back and is dragging a sleeping Bakura back to his room wiggling her eyebrows. Wait a minute! How is he still asleep? How can he sleep through this!

Misty is attempting to drag Kokujo back to his room, but is having no success. After Kokujo finally pries her off him, Snoopy walks up to the camera.

She then burps and smashes her head into it and then begins running from, what she calls, pepperonis.

...Man, we have a seriously dysfunctional family...

"What is your major malfunction private!" Misty suddenly exclaims jumping in front of the camera.

"I know what my major malfunction is!" Snoopy yells. "I gotta fart! HAHAH I SAID FART!"

Snoopy hikes her leg and farts...then walks away with a straight face like Mike Dirnt.

"Okay can we please end this chapter already?" Battygirl yells at Snoopy.

"Weeeee-u!" Egyptian Wolf says while hanging onto the top of the camera, looking upside down to the reader.

"OKAY NEXT CHAPTER! LET'S GO PEOPLE! I WANNA WRITE ABOUT THE FREAK WITH GIRL'S JEANS AGAIN-" Battygirl screams before covering mouth and whispering, "But you'll find out more in the next chapter...coming soon!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, we know, it's random...but live with it and review!**


	9. Art and Gym

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter nine! YAY! Well...besides that...I got nothing to say...oh well Plz R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, DM, Risika, Snoopy or Billee, um...the two teachers and the three guys in the Art class...I think that's it...but if I forgot anything, I don't own it either! I didn't do it!****

* * *

**

Dark Insanity

Art and Gym:

(Billees POV)

Okay, so a few weeks after coming back from vacation, we had to switch into our new classes for the second semester. First, we had Art. Don't ask me why. I didn't come up with this. Battygirl and Egyptian Wolf did.

"Enough talky! I wanna get on with the chapter I've been waiting to work on forever! Can we please get on with it?" Battygirl yells.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RYAN TRIED TO KILL BILLIE JOE!" Egyptian Wolf cries.

"Get over it and help me with the chapter!" Battygirl screams back at her.

Uh...ok...anyway, we walked into the art room and Misty screams, "IT'S CRISS ANGEL! CRISS ANGEL'S IN OUR CLASS!" so loud that the windows shatter.

The guy from the Taco Bell slowly hides behind his desk as this guy next to him with elf ears asks, "Dude, Zach what are you doing?"

"Duuuuuuuude...the tacos...they haunt me...beware the taco..." he replies in a stoner voice.

"BEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!" Risika yells in his ear as she pops up next to him.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" Misty then screams on his other side.

He turns to Misty. "You...hugged...me"

"Ok!" Misty says hugging him...again.

He then turns to Risika and points to her after freeing a hand from Misty's death hug. (Just so ya know: For some reason Kokujo's really pissed off...awww...he really does have a soft side for Misty...how...cute...and slightly scary...)

"Yooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu...stole my taco..." he said in a somewhat fast voice for a stoner.

"What taco?" the elf guy asked.

"She stole the taco I bought for you Travis", he whined.

"You got me a taco?" Travis asked. "That's so sweet..."

"Criss Angel IS NOT GAY!" Misty yelled at Travis.

"Misty; THAT. IS. NOT. CRISS. ANGEL!" Snoopy yelled.

"He is so Criss Angel!" Misty yelled back.

"Criss Angel aint gay!" Snoopy screamed.

Misty looks up at that Zach kid and gave him a confused look.

"Are you gay?" Misty asked bluntly.

We stare at her for a moment before she asked in her really annoying, nails-on-a-chalkboard voice, "Cause if you're gay, than he's Xandir...I like him...he's funny and he licked Ling-Ling!"

We stared at her for a few more minutes as Kokujo pried her off Zach...well...as he **tried** to...as our teacher came in.

"Hello. My name's Mrs. Shaffer. Now, get in your seats or you'll get the big 'D' and I don't mean 'Dallas'," she said walking in.

Misty reluctantly walked over to her seat near the door and across the room from Zach...and (go figure) Kokujo.

Risika sat next to 'Taco Boy', and Kokujo sat next to Travis (A.K.A: Zach's boyfriend). I sat with my Yami Yugi closest to the door and Snoopy sat in front of us. This weird Mexican-looking kid sat in between Misty and Snoopy and we never really learned his name, so we decided to just call him Paco, Taco, Pedro, and (this is a newer one) Pepe! Bakura is lurking in the shadows near the back of the class where the two doors leading outside.

Throughout the class, Mrs. Shaffer simply explained what we'd be doing in the class and mispronounced Risika's name. Around the middle of the class, I notice Kokujo just sitting there and Risika staring at his hair. Slowly, she reaches out and bats at his hair that sticks out like a pinwheel. He glared at her when she bit some of his hair and started gnawing on it.

Misty starts growling at Risika and she yells across the room so everyone can hear, "WHAT! THIS CLASS IS BORING! AND HIS HAIR JUST STICKS OUT! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH IT JUST JUTTING OUT LIKE THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE?"

Misty just smiled that dirty little French girl smile at her when she thought about what Risika just said.

"I could think of a few things..." she said in her squeaky voice.

"Don't you start! Don't start-no! NOOOOOOOOOO! THEY'RE IN MY HEAD!" she said banging her head against the desk

Kokujo has his face buried in his hands and is shaking his head from side to side. I read his mind and he's screaming, 'WHY? Why am I destined to be so tormented by that little-Billee quit reading my mind!' he finished, glaring at me.

When we left for our next class, Misty was clinging to Zach's leg.

She looked up at him and asked, "Where'd your butt go?"

"No more ghetto-booty", Snoopy said laughing.

He glares at her and attempted to shake her off and ended up looking like a cat that had tape stuck to its foot. Misty flies off his leg and crashes into Kokujo.

She laid on his chest and said smiling, "Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug", while she wiggled her finger in his face.

He shoved her off and walked off angrily.

I walk next to Misty who's got this huge smile on her face and ask, "Why does he put up with you and continue to stay with us?"

She looked over at me and replied, "Cause when I invited him to stay with us, it was just technically to get away from his parents...and he only puts up with me cause he seriously owes me for getting Risika and Bakura to let me take him in..."

"Somebody get me a beer!" Risika said out or nowhere.

Mr. Mastinko glared at her and Misty began to laugh her empty head off.

Next we have Gym with Mr. Miller **_dun...dun...duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!_** We had to dress in these blue shorts and a grey T-shirt and Misty wouldn't let Kokujo go when we walked out. Lets just say that the shorts we all had to wear were kinda, well... short. Okay...I can't say I'm disgusted by her actions...because Yami Yugi was looking pretty hot in his shorts too! We all swore we'd kill Mr. Miller because he forced us all to run a mile the first day while we were in the gym.

Risika got kicked out because she transformed herself into a wolf...thing...Misty kept falling and Kokujo had to eventually put his hands on her arms and start pushing her while she ran. Yami Yugi and I were lagging behind, ready to die...Snoopy was at the front of the line...and lapped us a couple times...How she does it? The world may never know...and Bakura...he's...wait...where'd he go?

Risika kept sneaking back into the class...why the fuck she wanted to was beyond me...and kept getting kicked out in her wolf form. I'm like, just stay in your wolf form and you won't get kicked out.

We played dodge ball after we finished running and Risika was beaming people in the face when she was on our team and poor Misty was...how should I say this? Um...let's just say we had to pry her off the wall where she'd been beamed so hard. We didn't even have to **do** anything! We just had to watch Risika.

After the class was over we had to actually **drag** Misty out.

"Is she dead?" Risika asked.

Snoopy walked over to us when she saw that Misty was unconscious and knelt down.

"I know how to wake her up", she got close to her ear and said loudly, "Hey Misty, who's that hot chick flirting with Kokujo?"

Misty's eyes snapped open and she ran to Kokujo, ready to tackle him.

"RUN KO RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!" we all yelled right before she attacked him as he was walking to the locker rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kokujo...ah well...please review**


	10. FIRE!

**A/N: I don't really know what to say, so just review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Misty!

* * *

**

Dark Insanity

FIRE:

(Yami Yugi's POV)

We were walking out of the Wal-mart when Risika noticed that she locked the keys in the truck.

"Smooth Risika", Billee said smirking and receiving a hard blow to the head.

"I guess we have to make camp in the parking lot...or we could follow Misty into those woods", I said pointing to Misty as she ran towards these woods that were conveniently placed near the Wal-mart.

We followed her until it was almost too dark to actually see anything and Misty was on Kokujo's back, in his hair...again...she really likes getting in his hair...and she was whining about being too scared of the dark.

Ko finally got fed up with her whining and said in an irritated voice, "Risika can we **please** make camp?"

"Fine but if they tow my truck, I'll torture you till your arms pop outta their sockets!" she replied.

While we're gathering wood to make camp, Misty suddenly stops with half a stick and says, "I'm wiped out."

"That's your shelter?" Ko asked.

"Hey, you guys kicked me out and are all together, meaning you need a lot of wood, I'm little", Misty replies.

"You got half a stick", Billee said.

"Yes, but with my little stick and my highly evolved brain" Misty said hitting herself in the head then poking herself eye, "Ow! I shall create; Fire!"

"Fascinating", I said as we began to build our shelter.

"We'll see if brains triumphs over bronze tonight" Misty snaps the stick. "Now won't we."

Fifteen minutes later we've finished our shelter, built a fire of our own and it's pouring down rain. We watch as Misty, still helplessly tries to make her own fire in the rain.

"Hey, I think I saw a spark", Risika says, the warm fire putting her to sleep in Bakura's lap.

Misty gets all excited, then sighs and stands.

"Any chance I can scootch in there with you guys?" she asked walking up to us.

"Oh, isn't there anyone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Poisonous reptiles? Wait, scratch out Friends and Family, just go bug the poisonous reptiles...or the wolves", Bakura commented, glaring at her.

"HEY!" Risika snaps from his lap.

Misty walks in anyway and, as always, lays on Kokujo.

"You're getting me wet..." he said irritated.

"I don't care", she says, crawling into his jacket, with him still in it.

Kokujo finally gives up and lets her cuddle with him when Billee says something I wish she hadn't.

"Hey, guys", she says, bringing the attention to her and away from Misty who is now attempting to undo Kokujo's belt as well, "I just realized something...we left the sunroof open..."

"Do you mind? There's people around-Wait what'd you say Billee?" Ko said.

"The sunroof was open", she repeats.

They turned to glare at her and they stood. Now, by this time, Misty had already completely undone Ko's belt right? Well, when he stood up, his pants fell off and Misty clung to his leg.

She noticed his boxers as he blushed and said, "Hey...these are mine!"

Billee and I are hauling ass about this time and are now as far away from these crazy people.

(Snoopy's POV)

Risika, in an attempt to pummel the two idiots running away, got her self run over by them and Bakura is now running away, dragging Risika behind him since he couldn't carry her.

I watch intently as Kokujo tried to run to only to fall since he hasn't pulled his pants up yet. His cloak falls over him and into the fire. He catches on fire and begins screaming as Misty tackles him.

"I aint wearing Axe! Leave me alone!" he yelled shoving her off and pulling his pants up.

Misty starts crying.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH! GIMMEE MY BOXERS BACK...Hey your coats on fire...look at the pretty lights" Misty said staring at Kokujo.

Show unnecessary clip of woods and birds flying away as we hear Kokujo yell really loud and for a really long time, "SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Show another unnecessary clip of two Asian guys in a hot tub saying, "Shit, shit! Who the fuck is shooting at us! Oh well, FIRE MISSILES!"

Then another clip in France where some random French guy and a hairy lady go, "Shit guys, the missiles, they are coming! Fire our shit!"

A brief pause.

"But I am le tired."

"Well, have a nap, THEN FIRE ZE MISSILES!"

All the while Australia is going, "WTF mate?"

Canada's going, "What's going on, eh?"

And it starts a nuclear war...ah well, at least **we** didn't cause it...

Ko is now running around like an idiot while the rest of us, who've come back...except for Yami Yugi and Billee, (knowing Billee, she probably got lost...and he was probably stupid enough to just follow...maybe they'll eat each other when they get hungry), are yelling at him, "Go jump in the lake DUMBASS!"

Ko starts running and runs off a cliff that's hidden behind some bushes, and into a lake. We run down to the lake he fell into and look around...he's...not there...

Misty looks around and asked, "Where'd he go?"

Before the others see anything, I see his hair in the water and the top of his head bobbing up and down and have to do this to scare the crap outta Misty.

I insert the 'Jaws' theme here, getting them to notice the 'shark'.

Risika asks pointing at Ko's head, "Hey Misty, what's that in the water?"

"I don't know...it kinda looks like Abraham Lincoln..." she replies stupidly.

"Looks more like a shark", Bakura comments.

Misty pauses for a second before jumping into Bakura's arms (really pissing Risika off) and screaming, "SHAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKK!"

Risika got mad and threw Misty into the water and she landed on Kokujo.

"You know he hasn't come up for air yet right?" I said as Risika cuddled up to Bakura after she replaced Misty in his arms.

"Is she gonna drown or what?" Risika asked.

Suddenly Kokujo runs out of the water missing his jacket and his shoe. Misty walks out after him snuggling with his jacket and his shoe in her hand.

"I got his shoe!" she yelled.

She attacks him again and starts stripping him...again.

"Hey Ko, guess you're getting lucky tonight...and every other night...with a mind like Misty's"

"Do what?" he screamed.

"ME!" Misty squealed.

"Hey, didn't Billee say that the sunroof was open?" Risika asked.

"Yeah", I said before she ran off like a crazy person.

We didn't see her for the next half hour...till we hear what sounded like a four-wheeler crashing through the brush.

When she parks I ask, "Wait...where's Billee and Yami Yugi?"

"I dunno lets leave 'em", Ko says standing and holding her away.

"Oh and Kokujo, you and Misty will have to ride in the bed of the truck", Risika says as Bakura gets in.

"No! Not with that!" Ko complains as Misty drags him into the bed of the truck.

"No strippin' on the way!" I said as I got in next to Bakura.

"Aww...darn it", Misty says as she cuddles up to Ko and attempts to take his belt off again. "Why do you have that belt you know I hate it?"

"That would be why I have it!" Ko exclaimed.

"Hold on to something!" Risika yells as she floors it.

As we rode away I watched as Ko's pinwheel hair started spinning in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering...yeah...Kokujo might get raped that night...**


	11. The Dirty Chapter

**A/N: Ok, YAY! Finally the 11th chapter!Anyways, please review this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Misty!

* * *

**

Dark Insanity

The Dirty Chapter

(Snoopy's POV)

When we got home, we found that the entire top of the house was burnt down...including Benji...poor doggy...only one casualty...wait...where's Risika's wolf? Uh-oh...Risika freaks, screaming the wolfs name that I cannot pronounce. Since all the rooms were destroyed, we were reduced to sleeping in living room...

"Look we have a moon roof!" I say smiling as they glare at me.

Risika and Bakura went downstairs to the extra bedroom and I followed them...leaving Kokujo and Misty alone...**DUN...DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH**! Why must she torture him so!

I hear him yell, "Misty get your hands away from my pants!"

I walk downstairs to find the two laying on the bed...and Bakura's putting his feet in Risika's face.

"Stinky feet!" Risika yells falling off the bed.

"You wanna know something that really stinks?" I asked, smirking.

"NO!" they both yell.

Ko walks down and sees Risika on the floor and mocks Bakura by saying, "Hah! Your woman doesn't wanna sleep with you!"

"Yeah, well at least my woman doesn't try to strip me in public!" he snaps back.

"Hey! I'm offended!" Risika said at Kokujo's statement.

"Yeah well, you're a woman, no one cares", he replies.

"I care...and so should you", she said in a demonic voice, her eyes flaming. "I kicked your ass once I can do it again!"

"Oh yeah..." he says.

"Nice boxers..." she said laughing at him. "But I thought they were Misty's"

He looks down to find Misty trying to rip his boxers off...again...

"Would you stop doing that in front of people!" he yelled grabbing a squirt bottle and spraying her.

She whined and ran upstairs. Minutes later you hear her call his name.

"I aint going up there", he said.

"You need to...you need **pants**!" Risika yelled.

"Oh yeah..."

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Bakura asked.

"Trying to get away from that!" he yelled before reluctantly walking up the stairs.

"Don't be in such denial, you know you want it", I say smiling.

"Shut up Snoopy!" he yells back.

"See now that just proves it..." I say pointing up the stairs. "Stop trying to be the evil dude and stuff! And just admit it! You're a guy! You neeeeeeeed it! We all know that...Speakin' of which...Bakura..."I said turning to him.

Risika got onto the bed and pushed Bakura off again before he could respond.

"Hah! That's for pushing me off!" she says.

He sits on the floor, dumbfounded as I start to walk up the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there for about an hour if I were you...you wouldn't want that burned into your mind for all eternity", Risika said, stopping me.

"Like I'm gonna stay down here and watch you two get it on!" I said, continuing up the stairs.

"We won't be doing that...he's on the floor" Risika said looking over the bed at him.

She lies down and closes her eyes before he suddenly jumps on her.

"I am outta here! Goodbye!" I yell walking up the stairs. "And if you guys wanna use protection, there's an extra shower curtain in the back!"

"I don't think it's that big!" Risika calls from the basement.

"HEY!" Bakura replies.

"Now who's offended?" Risika laughed back blowing a raspberry in his face.

Misty then rushes past me to the bathroom.

"Misty...I didn't mean it literally", I said as she came back, dragging the curtain. "You're gonna suffocate him with that."

"Shut up I need it!" she squealed back.

"It's all-wait...is there **anything** in her head?" I said.

I walk out singing "Trojan Man!" as I grab my secret tickets to the Vanilla Ice concert and walk out the door...leaving them alone...**DUN**...**DUUNN**...**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

(Egyptian Wolf's POV)

We pop up suddenly and smile evilly at the camera.

"We're gonna turn these off, for about", Battygirl looks at watch, "an hour...Use your imagination till we get back...k?"

The cameras suddenly go off and elevator/hold music comes on.

One hour later, the cameras come back on and we're standing there, panting and smiling evilly.

Battygirl turns to me and asks, "Can we PLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE have one more hour?"

"NO! Enough! Let's just get this chapter over with! You can do it afterwards", I replied.

"Okaaaaayy..." she said pouting.

(Bakura's POV)

After we'd all gotten dressed Risika and I had gone upstairs to get something to eat when we heard someone come in. We walked to the door to find these freaks, looking around.

"Hey, this aint our house!" the black slutty girl said...with the fox tail thing...coming outta her butt.

"Damn it Xandir! That's the last time we leave you in charge of directions!" this talking, pig in clothes-thing...complained to this gay dude in a thong.

There was this weird yellow...thing...with wings on its head, going, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All these creatures look really weird...except one...she has a crown on she head.

Misty walks over and screams.

"It's the cast from Drawn Together! Gimmee Ling Ling!"

She grabs this little cat thing, with a little exclamation mark for a tail...how does it stay on its ass?

It starts speaking this weird Asian-gibberish and I notice these backwards subtitles on the screen that read;

"Say my name three times bitch! To accept my challenge!"

"OHH! Ling Ling is soooooooo cute!" Misty squealed.

While it's happening, I start counting how many times she says it.

'One...'

Ko walks up and she shoves Ling Ling in his face.

"Isn't Ling Ling so cute!"

'Two...oh no...he wouldn't...he aint that stupid...'

"First off, what the fuck's a Ling Ling-?"

'Yep...he is that stupid.'

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

That little cat thing suddenly got bigger and eviler and attacked Kokujo.

That gay dude takes a newspaper and starts smacking that Ling Ling thing while it's in mid-air.

"Ling Ling! No! Bad Asian thing! NO!" he says as that little cat thing fell down.

"What the shoebazzle was that?" Misty said pointing at Ling-Ling.

"He said, say his name three times to accept his challenge...you morons said his name three times...stupid!"

"How do you understand him?"

"There are subtitles! DUUUURRRR!"

Basically, we invite them in and now we're sitting on the couch listening to why the frick their here.

Ko gets up to get a Pepsi. He comes back and we notice he has one of Risika's Coors and watch as he begins to drink it. He stops drinking and he stares at the can. His hand over the label so he just shrugs and keeps drinking.

Who knew that he is the cheapest drunk in the world? He looks over at Misty.

"Hey baby what's up!"

Misty looks up at him and goes, "Go to bed."

"That's what I was thinking 'bout!"

Misty looks at us and goes, "Let's get him drunk more often!"

She pulls this little pill outta her pocket and puts it in his drink when he wasn't looking and smiles.

While he took this huge swig, I ask Misty, "What was that?"

She looks over at him and shakes the can, smiling because there's no sound and says, "Vicoden! (sp?) Ko's about to go into Vicoden Land!"

"But he's too drunk to care!" I said with fake enthusiasm as Risika walks in, looking pissed.

"Is that one of my beers?"

"Maybe..."

"Those aren't cheep ya know! Bakura you want one?"

"Yeah sure...I aint a cheap drunk", I replied.

She walks to the kitchen and gets me a beer.

The next morning and six beers later, Ko had been taken to Misty's room and he's probably already passed and has been raped more than once...and I'm waking up waking up to Risika next to me and I here Ko scream from next door, "What the fuck!"

"Hey, she looked good to you last night!" I scream back at him through the wall.

"Shut up I didn't ask for your opinion...and wow we have thin walls...no wonder no one ever gets to sleep around here!" he yells back.

We both walk downstairs with the girls and as they get us breakfast, we sit on the couch and that princess walks up to us and says, "Good morning, in this almost quiet voice, that sounds deafening to we who have the hangovers.

"SHUT UP DON'T YELL AT US!" Ko yelled burying his head in a pillow.

Risika gets an idea and bangs two skillets together and I scream really loud, "GOD DAMN IT!"

I swear to God my ears are bleeding...shit.

As we have our heads buried in the pillows, someone sits next to us. The next thing I know I have a cold hand on my bum! And obviously so does Kokujo, because he jumps...really, really high...making this weird noise when he does.

I glare at the gay looking dude in the thong and go, "I don't swing that way dip shit! Leave me alone!"

Ko attacks him and starts wringing his neck, but the gay dude doesn't seem to mind, but the fat black and white one seems to be pissed.

"Ko get away from him, that thing might sit on you! Or it might start singing 'A Moment Like This!'" I yell.

Ko looks up at it and jumps back and runs to Misty, who has boxing gloves and looks ready to kill that Xandir guy.

Snoopy finally comes back.

"You have fun gettin' knocked up?" Risika asked.

"You betcha", Snoopy says walking to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it was! Hope ya likes!**


	12. Help Me Get My Skate Outta Ur Ass

**A/N: Umm...I got nothing...so just R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

Dark Insanity

Help Me Get My Skate Outta Your Ass

(Snoopy's POV)

We've dragged the Drawn Together cast to the skating rink. When we got there, the guys refused to go in...except Xandir...and Captain Hero...who floats...yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh...

So anyways...we're walking in...and I get my skates on and go over to hang out with my 'friend' Barry...I love him so much...(I hope he'll give me a ride home...away from these losers...)

The guys CAN'T skate!

I mean, Bakura's hanging onto Risika for dear life and gets thrown into a wall...Hah! I coulda swore I heard a SPLAT!

Kokujo refuses to skate at ALL! Risika's kinda shaky...Xandir can't really stand up...Foxxy is swinging on the poll...with money in her little...thong...thing...Clara is skating like swan lake...people...

Wooldoor is going "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MY NOSE!"

Toot is at the snack bar...Captain Hero is flirting with all the sluts there...

Spanky is trying to get the D.J's attention by screaming, "I got your microphone right here!"

And Misty is somehow the most graceful thing on skates...and she's carrying Ling Ling.

Her explanation:

"Ya see; I only have two feet, whereas, when I'm on skates; I have eight wheels. So basically, it's easier for me to balance on eight wheels then on two feet."

We stare at her for a moment, but she just smiles and skates over to Ko and asks, "Why aren't you skating?"

"I can't skate..."

"You can't skate?"

"No..."

"Well...come on! I'll help you!"

"No."

"Aw, come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Come on Kokujo...I really wanna skate with you..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

She squeals and grabs his arm, dragging him to the rink not falling for that one again.

I skate up to them and go, "Hey guys! There's this guy out there, who looks like that dude! The one with the bunny ears! Yeah..."

"Huh..."

I point to Risika's boyfriend. "He looks like that dude! Hi."

"You mean Bakura?" Risika asks.

"YEAH! That dude!"

"God you're stoned...told you not to hang out with Pokey", Risika says glaring at me.

Misty randomly screams out, "DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" She runs off in some odd direction, even though I didn't tell her where he was.

We follow her to find that she is chasing some blondish dude in a suit. Wait...a suit? You don't where a suit to a skating rink! It's just not natural! He's skatin' around...skatin' around...and around...well, finally he just falls, and Misty attacks. I coulda swore she only did that to Kokujo...Oh wait, I failed to notice the daggers she's holding.

Risika uses her powers to freeze Misty and hold her in mid-air, while she got a better look at this so-called, 'Bakura clone'. As Risika is staring at him, she loses her concentration and Misty falls, once again, on Ko. What **is** it with her obsession with falling on him? Maybe its a curse...poor Ko. I actually feel a little sorry for him...wait...on second thought...no I don't.

The Drawn Together cast comes over to see what's going on, and Xandir finds his window of opportunity wiiiiiiiiiiide open. He then begins flirting with Bakura.

Bakura punches him away and, heartbroken, Xandir turns to Kokujo, who's succeeded in throwing Misty off him. Oh yeah, and Misty's trying to attack that blond dude just so ya know. Xandir sits next to Ko and takes his arm.

"Hey baby wassup?" he said, smirking and making Ko look like this - o.O.

Misty looks back at them and then rounds on Xandir, letting the dude in the suit live...for a minute...

We're kicked out of the skating rink (not me of course, I had my Barry to back me up), but I decided to go with the guys and said bye to my buddy and we left. We invited the suit guy (whose name I've recently learned is Hakuoh), much to Misty's disappointment, home and brought him into the living room with us.

When we got home, Misty sat us all down and forced us to watch this movie called 'Fern Gully'.

_Nearing the end of the movie..._

We are laughing our asses off at this little bat-thing named Batty...and we're wondering if he's possibly Misty's idol. Or if he was possibly who the co-author is named after...

A little later, I was looking through one of our closets and found a V-chip. I smirked and ran downstairs and put it in my mouth. I snuck up behind Risika and made a sound like I was hocking a loogie in her hair, and spit out the V-chip, so it stuck her her head.

"What the FUCK!" Risika yelled jumping up and rubbing the back of her head, with out feeling the V-chip.

Suddenly, she screamed out, "OOOOWWWWWW! DAMN IT!" the V-chip shocked her again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" She got shocked again.

"Stop cursing and you won't get shocked", I said calmly.

She stared at me for a minute, then jumped at me yelling, "The Hell I will!"

She got shocked again and fell back, swearing her head off and getting constantly shocked.

_Later that night..._

We're getting ready for bed and as I'm walking past Ko's room to mine I find that Xandir guy cautiously opening Ko's door and quietly walking in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...Misty would kill you if you got caught", I said quietly.

Xandir ignored me and closed the door behind him, locking it.

A few minutes later, I'm in my room and I hear this, "WHAT THE FUCK!" coming from Kokujo's room.

We run to his room and I hear Misty go, "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FAGGOT!"

Hey how'd Misty get in there? I watch Xandir run out of the room, still getting dressed and all I can think is, 'HOLY WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION! Poor Kokujo...'

He just about got ass raped...Misty then locks us outta his room and doesn't come out with him for the rest of the night...don't really wanna know what they're doing...

Risika has Hakuoh sleep in her room, much to Bakura's dismay.

_The next morning..._

Bakura and Kokujo are gone...and so is Risika's truck!

"I'LL KILL THEM!" she screamed when she figured out that they had not only taken her truck, but some of her beer as well.

(Bakura's POV)

As I'm driving, Ko's messing with the radio. Finally I get fed up with this and just go straight to some odd station. We hear this song that keeps singing, "_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?_"

We look to each other nervously.

"Wow this sucks..." I say.

"Yeah really..." he replies.

"You can change it if you want."

"Only if you want."

"I can live with it if you can."

"Fine by me!"

A few minutes later we're both seriously drunk and singing this song...and remarkably Ko can sing when he's drunk...and while we're singing this, his cell rings and he answers it, singing it.

"KOKUJO YOU TELL BAKURA TO BRING MY TRUCK BACK RIGHT NOW! AND MISTY'S SERIOUSLY PISSED WITH YOU, SO I SUGGEST YOU TAKE THAT AS AN INSCENTIVE TO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE QUICKER!" I hear Risika scream at us.

I stare at the phone and, even though I'm in a drunken stupor, I decide it's a bad thing to make her more mad than she already is... I turn the truck around and drive us back 'gracefully'.

"Bakura I aint going back there, let me out somewhere that faggot aint...", Ko complained.

"Is that why you conned me into stealing her truck?" I asked.

There was a slight pause.

"...Yes..." he replied quietly.

"You know Misty will go all Darth Vader on me if I don't come back with you", I said bluntly, making sure the doors were all locked.

Suddenly the hood flew back and blocked our view. We began screaming our heads off and started spinning. When the hood came back down, we sighed, before we saw we were heading right for a semi! We started screaming again, just as the hood came back up and I swerved and ran under a sign which tore the hood completely off! After a few minutes, Ko finally spoke.

"Hey, I was just thinkin'; when we stopped for gas this morning I think it was **you** who put the oil in", he said in an agitated voice.

"Hey if you're trying to say I put the wrong kind in you're wrong! I used 5w-30! And besides that, motor oil would not be the cause of this accident", I retorted.

"True, but you can't latch the hood too well if you don't take the can out first you no-selling waste of space! I swear to God you're useless!" he yelled back.

"Hey you watch your fucking mouth! You know I could always get Risika to beat on you when we get back!" I yelled.

"There ya go hiding behind Risika! You big chicken!"

"That's it!" I yell getting out and going over to his side. "Get outta the car! It's go time! You and Me!"

"Look mommy the rhino's getting too close to the car!"

"Him too afraid to get out. He's a just a little guy!" I mocked.

"That's it, I'm gonna wale on you!" he said getting outta the car.

"Hey everybody it's Papa Smurf!" I mocked, laughing and spreading my arms out.

"You don't want none of me; think it through..." he said standing in front of me all tough.

"Come on, I'll give a free shot right here!" I said.

Ko clenched his fists and threw a 'hard' punch. I recovered quickly.

"Is that it?"

He hit me again, a little harder.

"Hey is there a window open I think I feel a draft!"

He began punching and kicking at me; again I recovered easily.

"If I wanted a kiss I woulda called you mother", I said smirking.

He takes a board then and just whacks me with it.

"That was a good one..." I said falling down.

"Hey look Prehistoric Forest!" He said walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there's the chapter! Please R&R! Poor Bakura...**


	13. Clash of the Cameramen

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! Hey why are there no new reviews? (This don't include the co-author) WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE LOVE US NO MORE! WHAT DID WE WRITE IN HERE THAT MADE YOU PEOPLE HATE US!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...ooh wait! I do own a Kokujo plushie! HE'S SO CUUUUUTE!**

**

* * *

**

**Dark Insanity**

Clash of the Cameramen

(Kokujo's POV)

We're sitting in a diner, and there's this really weird song that's going 'I'm sorry...so sorry'. Bakura and I look at each other nervously.

"Hey Ko do I have a mark on my face?" he asks.

"Nope. Nothing...I thought I hit you in the shoulder" I said 'innocently'.

He feels his shoulder and replies, "My shoulder doesn't hurt, but my face sure does." He then points over a huge mark. "Not here", he pointed under the mark, "or here so much," he then gestured to the huge mark, "but right in here."

"Nope...shipshape..." I said nervously. I looked back at the waitress and asked, "Hey waitress can I get that shrimp cocktail I saw in the window?"

"Sure", she said writing it down. "And what can I get for-Jesus what happened to your face?"

"I knew it!" Bakura said throwing the menu he was looking at down.

"Can you even read that?" I asked staring at the menu.

"Nope, I'm just staring at the little symbols trying to figure out what they are", he replied.

Once the waitress had walked away, I handed Bakura a roll and he started to act out what Risika is gonna do when she sees us.

"Now I'll be Risika and this'll be her truck before it was destroyed", he said. "Oh my pretty little pet! I love you! I stroke it...and pet it...and massage it...now this is after she finds out we about destroyed it and this roll is now me...oh my little naughty pet, you're naughty and I'm gonna take my naughty pet and" he makes this weird ripping of flesh sound and maniac on the loose noise, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH I KILLED IT! I KILLED BAKURA!"

By this time, every one in the diner is staring at us and I've got my face buried in my hand.

I look up at him and go, "God you're sick..."

Someone at a nearby table leans over to him and asks very calmly, "Where are your parents?"

"Do you mind!" he yells back.

"Yeah just go along with your business... he might eat you..." I tell them.

They back away and get their orders to go.

The waitress comes back with my shrmp cocktail and I pick one up.

"Why do you always gotta de-turd these things?" I ask, looking over one.

Bakura shakes his head at me.

"God, I need a pooper-scooper," I finish glaring at the shrimp.

Back At Home

"Where the hell have you --- what happened to your face?" Risika asks when we got back home.

"Don't.ask." Bakura says, glaring at her.

Risika rounds on me, "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do nothin'!" I yelled back.

Bakura then points at me and yells, "HE HIT ME WITH A BOARD!"

I roll my eyes and shrug. Risika goes all Darth Vader on me and picks up that little Ling Ling...thing...and throws it at me. It gets all huge and evil and starts scratching my face off with its tiny little claws. Misty pries Ling Ling off me, but says nothing. Hey, she may be stupid and insane, but she's smart enough to know when Risika's pissed and when she wants to shut up.

That 'Xandir' guy came over to me with ointment (atleast I think it was ointment...)and tried dragging me to my bedroom again. Misty caught him by the back of his bra-looking thing, and started beating him off me. He runs away crying...and the fat black and white one runs after him...

I just realized something...she doesn't know about what happened to her truck...uh oh...she's walking outside...TAKE COVER! Bakura and I R-U-N-N-O-F-T to safety. She looked at her truck, turned around, and was smiling with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Why does my truck not have a hood on it?"

"BAKURA DID IT!" I screamed at her.

"I don't care who did it, I just wanna know why it don't got no hood on it!" she yelled back.

"Bakura put the oil in and forgot to take the can back out!" I yelled, hiding behind Misty.

"Oh...well that's an honest mistake I'll just take it to the dealer ship tomorrow to get it fixed don't worry about it" she said walking away.

I stared after her in shock. Now ya see that only worked one way...if I had been the one to do that to her truck she woulda beat the money to fix it outta me. Bakura smirked at me and stuck out his tongue. I glared at him, then at Misty who's just put her head on my shoulder, staring on stupidly...like a certain author who's looking over Battygirl's shoulder right now and annoying her to death...

"Shut up..." she says when she finally understands what Battygirl's trying to say.

Ok enough about them...back to the chapter.

After Risika gets over what we've done to her truck, she starts talking about how wonderful it was.

"And you had to keep outta its way, because, my truck can eat anything", she explained.

"Yeah, kinda like you..." I retort laughing, unable to stop myself.

She grabs me by my jacket and gets right in my face.

"How many times a day do I gotta threaten your life?" she asked in her demonic voice.

Misty's forcing herself not to attack Risika while she's in my face...because she knows she'd just lose...

Snoopy meanwhile is just watching from the sidelines and laughing at us. She and Spanky then hike their legs and Misty grabs my arm, dragging me away from the soon-to-be caution zone.

When are they ever gonna leave? After we got outta there we notice the cameramen of both Drawn Together and Dark Insanity arguing about which show's better.

"The Drawn Together cast never knows how to end the show!" the Dark Insanity dude yells.

"Neither do the freaks from Dark Insanity!" the Drawn Together camera guy yells back.

They then throw the cameras down and start throwing punches. To sum it up...they kill each other...yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah...and Snoopy and Spanky found the cameras and picked them up.

"Snoopy put that down you don't know where it's been---get it outta my face!" I yell at her as she tries shoving the camera up my nose.

"Bat in the cave!" she says smirking.

Spanky follows Foxxy into the bathroom and gets thrown out before he can film anything...well that's Spanky for ya...

Hey, whatever happened to Hakuoh? I walk into Risika's room and find him chained to the bed. Misty smirked...she followed me...again...and snuck into the room. She grabbed a dagger on Risika's dresser and walked up to him. I walk in and grab her by the collar of her shirt and drag her away.

"Come on! I wanna kill him now! He can't move! It's perfect!" she whined.

"I'm sure he's already tortured enough by Risika..." I said dragging her from Risika's room.

"But I wanna kill him! The baker under Risika's bed might get to him first!" she complained.

"Huh?"

"Risika has a baker under her bed...haven't you ever looked?" she asked.

"NO! Why the fuck would I do that!" I yelled back.

"I dunno...curious?"

I slap my forehead and lock her in her own closet again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Egyptian Wolf: 'I gotta pee.'**

**Battygirl: 'You do that.'**

**Okay! There was the chapter! Take care now bye-bye then!**


End file.
